Raven
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: John Druitt shows up on the Sanctuary doorstep very ill. This time he brings something for Helen, Ashley and even Will. Relationships are put to the test as Druitt and a new character become a part of the team. Ultimately, it could end in love but can it?


It wasn't out of the ordinary for Helen Magnus to recieve the odd late night visitor, particularly if it was a scientist from an overseas Sanctuary, or a desperate abnormal being hunted for its powers.

In the case late one night (Or early that morning, whichever you would prefer) It was both.

The doorknocker sounded over and over, nearly drowned out by the pouring rain drumming in sheets on the roof. Big Guy hurried downstairs, shuffling along as fast as his big legs would take him.

Whatever he expected to see that night, it certainly wasn't what appeared.

Big Guy had barely opened the door when two figured tumbled in, one heavily supported by the other. Big Guy pulled them both to their feet, then promptly dropped them on the marble floor again, receiving a small shriek from the one being nearly crushed by the others deadweight.

"Come with me" Bigfoot growled before shuffling towards Magnus' office at a quick pace. What he had seen worried him.

He met Magnus halfway up the stairs.

"What on Earth happened here?" She said, immediately sweeping down the stairs. Bigfoot looked back to see the smaller of the beings he had let in hadn't made much progress across the foyer. Helen was already lowering the unconscious body to the floor.

Will, Henry and Ashley appeared at the top of the staircase, watching as Magnus began to lower the hood.

When she did, there was an audible gasp. Even from a distance, none of the Sanctuary team could mistake the slightly pointed ears and bald head.

John Druitt was back in the Sanctuary.

"Dad!" Ashley said, running down the stairs at full tilt. She slid to a halt at her mother's side. The figure that had accompanied Druitt stepped back, dark hood still hiding most of their body.

"He's all right Ashley, but we best get him to the infirmary" Helen said, nodding to Big Guy.

"I suspect you're chilled to the bone, i'll have one of my co-workers lead you to the infirmary and see to it myself you get clean clothes and a cup of tea" Helen said to Druitt's companion, sizing them up. It nodded, then followed Bigfoot as he picked up Druitt and carried him to the infirmary.

* * *

Half hour later, Helen sat at John's bedside, watching his chest rise and fall. By her estimate, he should be awake any minute. Though his unconscious state was a mystery to her, Magnus was sure that all would be revealed in time.

Across the bed, John's mysterious companion sat, still shrouded in a black cloak. They hadn't spoken a word to anyone, just sat and watched as Helen hooked John up to an IV and pulse monitor.

A faint groan startled her attention back to the present just in time to see John's eyes open. As if on cue, Ashley flanked by Henry and Will came in the door.

"Hello, my dear" John said faintly, and for a moment Helen was unsure as to whom the comment was directed: Ashley, the figure at the bedside, or herself.

The figure rose, a decidedly feminine hand slipping out from under the robe to grasp John's.

"I suppose you have many questions for me, Helen. You too Ashley" John rasped again.

"You bet your sweet bottom" Ashley replied, with no sense of concern whatsoever. John chuckled.

"First, allow my to introduce my companion, whom I have no doubt has been baffling you all since our arrival" The pale hand retracted, reaching up to the cowl of the cloak.

"Allow me to introduce my daughter, Raven" John's sentence ended in a wracking cough, but no one noticed. All eyes were fixed on Raven.

Slowly, both ofher hands slid to the hood, pulling it down around her shoulders. Ebony waves tumbled down her back in a waterfall, and a strikingly beautiful girl was revealed. Her violet eyes fixed on Helen, blank of expression.

The door slammed as Ashley made her exit, startling everyone.

"Ash!" Henry ran after her. Magnus' gaze flicked back to the teleporter in the hospital bed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do"


End file.
